


Remember You

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Remember You

The bathroom that was yours still smells vaguely like musk and deodorant and Ivory soap. If I lean at just the right angle whilst brushing my teeth in the sink that was yours, I imagine that I can smell _you_—that you are right there behind me, shaving everything but that stubbly excuse for a goatee in the centre of your chin, that little patch of hair that only makes me love you more. Present tense, because I can't stop, because I am addicted and still make your God-awful coffee each morning in hopes that someday we'll live together again.


End file.
